Independence day
by 15atay
Summary: Lena and Stef have a not so fun time at a cook out


Before someone kills me I'm black and I know way to many people like this, yes it does happen, review I'd love to hear it.

If someone told Stef that she was going to have problems with Lena's family she would of assumed it was because they were both women. Not because of her skin tone. The couple had been dating for over a year and Stef thought is was about time to meet Lena's family. Lena had always been brief when talking about her extended family. They had been to plenty of Stef's family gatherings but Stef had only met Lena's mother and father. Her first hint was during there car ride to the forth of July cookout.

" Ok look" Lena said out of no where , her face looking stressed as ever. My moms side of the family can be ...dense ok?"

"I'm not sure what that mean but ok, don't worry it's going to be fine." Stef reassured her girlfriend

" Yeah fine"

Pulling into the park Stef surveyed the cookout. Two grilles were on, children ran around and screamed, adults sat at tables talking, eating, having a good time. Looked like your average cookout.

" Ok here we go " Lena let out an over exaggerated sigh.

" Lena stop it, your just psyching yourself out "

Stef soon realized just how uncomfortable her girlfriend was. She held her hand sotightly it hurt and she walked as slow as she could to the mass of people. They greeted her warmly enough.

Stef felt less and less worried, her family seemed nice, they said hello and showed them where the food was. Once they sat down the questions began. Where they meet, what she did, ect. She answered their third degree politely and happily, holding her loves hand under the table it was sweaty and tense.

" Well Lena you know how to pick them" one cousin of her commented. " We always knew you'd end up with a cracker , that white in ya could help it " the man and the rest of the people around them laughed. Stef looked to Lena who forced a half smile to her family, her hand tensed up even more under the table.

" No but seriously " a female cousin chimed in " Thats how you can tell Lena is mixed, no real black woman would date a white cop, just to dangerous. " another fit of laughter covered the table. Stef expected Lena to say something, she was a very outspoken women , it was one of the things Stef liked about her , she could tell it bothered her by the way her lip quiverd, but she remained silent. After three more "White girl And Lena isn't black jokes " Stef spoke up.

" So what do you guys have a problem with me being white" Stef spoke up , her words drenched in anger and annoyance. Lena's eyes grew wide , the table grew silent.

"No " some man spoke up " we were just joking "

" Yeah well if this were the other way around it would be a different story, this is agruably the most racist conversation I've been forced to listen to. But you know it's ok, racism has never been exclusively white" Stef spoke. Lena threw her head in her hands.

"Ok come on" Lena spoke up for the first time. Leading Stef away to far away tree. " What the hell Stef.

"What the hell? I should be asking you that! Excuse me for sticking up for myself and for you. What's going on? Why are you letting them talk about you like that. Your Lena Adams, you gave a man a 10 minute speech at Starbucks because he huffed at us holding hands. But your family disrespects you left and right and it's fine? Don't you care about me enough to defend me?! "

" Stef that's not fair, I love you , you know that...this is just how it has always been with my family ok? I've always been Oreo, half breed Lena. Everyone gets picked on for something, this is my thing."

" But this obviously makes you very uncomfortable and upset, why not tell them that?"

"They just think I'm joking,look I didn't even want to come , I told you this wouldn't end well.

Stef grabbed both of her girlfriends hands. "I wanted to come because I want to be part of your life, and that involves your family. You are the most beautiful biracial women I have ever laid eyes on and people don't have the right to make fun of you for it just like they don't have the right to make fun of our love. Lena let out a sigh and stared back at the shorter women with a smile"  
" I think my cousins are speechless" she laughed glancing over at the table of quietly eating people " That's a first, you pretty good "

" What can I say I learn from the best, Love"

"You know I love you right" Lena whispered while leaning in for a kiss.  
" Yeah I know."


End file.
